The End, The Beginning-ThiefCitronshipping
by Dragon Bakura
Summary: After being together for so long, both Marik and Yami Bakura decide to go their separate ways, this time for good. But Marik's journey has only begun as he travels back to Egypt and hopes to find his former partner, Akefia. This is only the first chapter in several chapters I'll be writing as Marik embarks on his journey. All based on real role plays, partners acknowledged.
1. Chapter 1

Marik awoke early, leaving the bedroom and stretching as he walked down the hall. He had called his  
personal movers the day before to collect his belongings, but, still had to gather several items to add  
to the existing boxes that were piled around the livingroom. He remembered that after a heated  
argument on the phone and slamming the receiver down, he left the things where they were and went  
to bed alone. This wasn't anything new since he and Bakura had the fight to end all fights several days  
prior and both had decided to go their separate ways, for good this time.

With a huff, he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee and grab a bite to eat, also to try  
and relax a little. He had a lot to do today with moving his things and flying out to Egypt, he really hoped  
nothing would get screwed up. As he passed the couch, Bakura sat up, running a hand through his thick,  
unruly mane and asked Marik, "What time is it?"

Marik paused, blinking as he forgot that Bakura had decided to sleep on the couch as opposed to  
hiding himself away in his basement. Looking at the wall clock, Marik muttered, "Uhm, it's 6:30 in  
the morning. Why?" When Bakura didn't answer right away, Marik continued on his way to the kitchen.  
He put the coffee into the coffee maker and then leaned up against the counter to wait for it to finish brewing.

Bakura, in the meantime, groaned and let himself fall back onto the couch, curling up on his side and  
pulled the covers over his head. He too, still had to sift through his things in order to finish his packing. He  
was still rather sore at Marik for their fight, but, he wouldn't tolerate any more of the bullshit either. He  
was done with it...long done. If Marik chose to leave, fine, he didn't care..and he'd never admit that it cut  
straight into his heart.

Marik read through the morning paper while he waited on the coffee, then folded the paper leaving it to the  
side as he moved to grab his mug and fill it to the brim. Blowing the steam away, he thought to himself  
how much hated the thoughts of "other" people touching his belongings, but, it had to be done and thankfully  
it was his own people doing the job, his Rare Hunters.

He looked up when he saw Bakura yawn and pull himself up from the couch. "I'm going to use the  
shower, yeah~" Bakura stated loudly, then headed for the bathroom in his half dressed glory.

"Yeah...alright, whatever." Marik called back to Bakura as he took a sip of the coffee, the yelped as he nearly  
burnt his lip. "Frig sakes!" He then set the cup down and went to the fridge to look for a quick bite to eat.  
Since there wasn't much left with them moving, he found some leftover chicken and stuck a leg in his mouth.  
A knock upon the main door was heard faintly, and grumbling, Marik shut the fridge with the chicken leg still  
dangling from his lips. Wondering who it might be, he headed for the door...it was too early for the movers yet.

As he opened the door, he quirked a brow at a tall man dressed in a suit. The man stuck his hand  
forward, handing Marik an envelope. Marik took it and looked it over before pulling the chicken leg from his  
lips, "The frig is this?" The man took the envelope back into his hands and tilted his head, "Are you not  
Bakura?"

"Frig no, he's busy...er...come back in about 15 minutes, okay?" Marik murmured as the man nodded, then  
left. Marik shut the door, shaking his head.

Bakura stood under the boiling hot water, relaxing completely, making him forget everything. After a long  
and painfully hot shower he waltzed out into the kitchen to the fridge, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.  
He pulled out a chocolate bar and leaned back against the counter. Waiting for Marik to return to the kitchen.

Marik walked back from the door, chewing the rest of the meat from the chicken, then looked up to see  
Bakura against the counter "There was a man here with a paper for you, I told him to come back in 15 mins.."  
He mumbled as he picked up his coffee and this time drank some successfully. "Dunno what it was.."  
Bakura had just nodded and chewed on the bar, thinking about what the paper could of been. He hoisted  
his towel up a bit more and continued thinking

Marik was just about to ask what Bakura thought it might be about when he got cut off by a second knock at  
the door, this time it was a lighter knock. "..Ugh, that'll be my sister..hang on.." He went to the door again  
and opened it. Marik greeted his sister, but, didn't let her in. He only really tolerated her because of the fact  
they /were/ related, but, honestly he couldn't stand her. In his eyes, she was as bad as Tea Gardner at times  
with the whole "friendship" talks. "Hey, did you get my ticket?"

"Yes, and Marik, is this any way to greet your sister after all this time?" Isis replied with a light pout. Marik  
leaned against the door frame with a half snort, sipping his coffee. "Oh, like you stayed in contact yourself"

"You know that couldn't be helped. Anyway, here's the ticket.." She passed him an envelope with both the ticket  
and his passport.

"Good and thanks again, I appreciate it. So, are you sticking around here.. or?" He slipped the envelope into his pocket.

"Yes, I have..obligations." She sighed, then turned to walk away. "Be sure to give me a call when you reach Egypt."

"Yeah yeah..will do~" He closed the door and drank the rest of his coffee down. Like he'd do that since he had other things  
on his mind. One of which was to locate an old friend of his..well, an old lover he missed dearly and hoped was still  
around. Atleast his old partner respected and treated him well, even if they too fought sometimes.

Bakura was still in the kitchen, having made himself a coffee, tracing the rim of the cup with his finger. For now he'd  
made plans of moving in with another of his his blonde friends. He then face palmed and groaned, he wasn't going  
to be sleeping for a while, due to that persons' constant parties. Marik walked back into the kitchen and to the sink,  
leaving the cup there. "Something wrong?" He looked at Bakura since he'd seen him slap his forehead, then went  
to sit back at the table. "Nothing" Bakura confirmed before taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Alright, just asking.." Marik gave a small shrug before yawning a bit. "..So are you all set up with wherever you're  
headed?" He was making small talk, he knew that. But, even though they were headed their separate ways, he still  
did care about the others' well being in his own way.

Bakura returned the shrug and gazed up at the ceiling, "I've sold everything I don't need. So I guess, I'm set.. "  
he didn't bother answering the second part of his question. "Who was at the door?" He flicked his eyes back  
down to meet the others.

Marik rolled his eyes slightly, then looked away. "My sister..she owed me a favor and well, the debt is paid now."  
He got up from the table and went to the livingroom bringing back a small box, placing it on the table near Bakura  
before taking a few steps away. "I want you to have that back. It's not my place to keep it." In the box was the  
necklace Bakura had given him. After saying that, he simply left the room to gather a bit more of his things. Bakura flicked  
his eyes to the box, knowing exactly what it was inside it. He instantly started chewing on his lip before picking up the  
box and gripping it tightly.

Marik didn't feel right about keeping the gift, even if Bakura gave it to him while they were in love. Things happened too  
quickly the last few months and both Bakura and Marik had drifted apart. Marik believed now /had/ to go back to Egypt  
to find his former partner. He'd never stopped loving /that/ man, but, when that man disappeared, Marik came to Domino in hopes  
of finding him here, along with collecting the God cards from Battle City.

Bakura had resembled his former partner in many ways when he'd seen him on one of the local televisions in Egypt, and  
upon meeting him, was part of the reason that he'd chosen Bakura to be his new partner...only to find out after over a  
year living together, things were entirely different. Though he loved Bakura, he loved Akefia even more so since he better  
understood Marik being that they were both born to Egypt. Bakura being connected to Zorc and the shadow realm, he'd  
lost a lot of who he was himself to the darker forces, and almost took away the most important factor..being human.

All Marik knew right now was that he was following his heart. He'd also learned that, with he and Bakura drifting apart, that  
Bakura seemed to have interests elsewhere, so, that set Marik's own mind at ease in a strange sort of way. He still cared  
deeply for Bakura and would never forget what they shared, but, it was time to simply move on.

Marik's thoughts were shattered when the tall man from before, again, knocked at the door. Going to the door and opening  
it, he called out to Bakura that it was for him. Bakura appeared at the blond's side, still in his towel, and motioned for Marik  
to leave.

"Hn?" He folded his arms over his chest as Marik walked away to continue moving boxes around and making sure  
he had them properly written upon as to what was inside.

The tall male passed Bakura the envelope and murmured, "This is from the club you work at. I believe you'll find your paycheck  
in order as well as a personal letter from the boss lady" He tipped his hat and left. The letter was indeed from the boss, promoting  
Bakura to a co-owner of the club. Bakura just stared down at the letter before shutting the door, not looking up once. Indeed he took  
the finances of the club into his own hands, but, he never thought she'd hand half the place over to himself. "Stupid cow" He  
snickered and threw the letter down near his satchel.

Marik finished what he was doing and had gone off to the bathroom to relieve himself. In the mean time, a small cube truck pulled  
up outside with two men in the cab, each wearing the traditional garb of the Rare Hunters. As Marik came back from the bathroom,  
he noticed the truck through the window.

"Well, about frigging time they got here.." He muttered aloud, then went to the door, sidestepping Bakuras' satchel. "Everything  
is here in the livingroom, but, do not..I repeat, do not touch this satchel at my feet" He smirked as he turned away. It felt good  
to give orders again.

Bakura had gone to sit in the empty basement, now completely dressed and just sort of thinking about stuff. He had the gold set  
of never used scalpels in front of him. The same gift that Marik had gotten for him as an anniversary gift, then sighed, he should  
probably give them back since Marik gave back the necklace.

The men gathered everything as Marik went to the bedroom, pulling out his change of clothing. He quickly threw his old clothes  
on the bed, pulling on his light colored tunic and his deep purple, Rare Hunter robe. When he was through, he slipped the Rod  
into the tunic near his waist and finished up by putting on his traditional eye makeup. He walked out of the bedroom and watched  
the men take out the rest of his things, his lips drawn into a darkened grin.

After a short time, Bakura stood up and stretched his arms above his head, giving out a rather large yawn. He then gave the place  
one last look around before he headed back up the stairs only to find people shifting and moving Marik's stuff. He moved past them  
and picked up his bag, placing the black box and the gold one on the coffee table. Sighing, he fetched his guitar and skateboard  
before heading for the door. One thing Bakura hated was goodbyes, especially in this case with Marik.

Marik watched him heading out the door, he wasn't one for good byes either, but, no less after spending so much time together,  
he did call out. "It was a hell of a ride Bakura...thanks for everything. See you around and best wishes on your future endeavors"  
With a whirl of his cape, he turned, leaving whatever was in the house that wasn't taken there, then closed the door and mounting his  
motorcycle. After revving it several times, he glanced over his shoulder at Bakura, then he let loose on the clutch and sped away,  
nearly slamming into people walking along the sidewalk...the truck following closely after him. Bakura watched him go with out  
a word and sighed, placing his skateboard down and pushing off, riding it down the path to nowhere.

Marik arrived at the airport as scheduled, meeting up with a pre-arranged man, exchanging his bike for cash before walking away  
without looking back at the bike, the bike that Bakura had helped many times to get back. The movers were busy unloading and  
loading the private jet with his belongings while Marik went in to browse around the shops for a bit. Roughly 25 mins later a young  
woman walked up to him. "Sir, the plane is ready to leave now" He looked at her with a half smirk before looking once around the terminal.

"Great, thanks." He muttered to her, waving his hand in dismiss. He'd remotely thought that Bakura might, just might, be there to  
atleast see him off, but, he wasn't. Marik sighed as he slipped out the doors and boarded the jet, then took a seat near the window.  
He hated flying, but, he didn't want to spend months upon the open sea to get back home either. Marik let out another long sigh and closed  
his eyes, not wanting to admit to the feelings tearing him up inside, but, he had to. There was no turning back now. The doors closed  
and the jet started to move, taxiing down the runway before lifting into the air.

Bakura hadn't made it very far, before he stopped at the park and just sat there staring up at the sky. This was the old bench that both  
he and Marik had met so very long ago. He looked at the empty seat beside him for a long time before looking away again and staring  
into nothingness. Bakura basically reverted back to his old non-talkative self. He simply didn't feel like facing his other friend and all his out  
going nature.

Now flying over the ocean, Mariks' memory flooded with everything that had happened, the pain unbearable at times as tears flowed down his  
bronze cheeks, streaking them unnaturally. Though, after a little while, Marik did the only thing he could possibly think of. He pulled out the  
Millennium Rod, then looked it over for what seemed like forever, before calling upon the dark powers within it. He prayed to the spirits to  
wipe his mind clear of everything except his former life in the desert of Egypt. The spirits heard his plea as the Rod glowed with an unnatural light,  
then with one brilliant flash, it was done and everything Marik had known in Domino, including his time spent with Bakura, was erased from his  
memory. His lips curled into a dark grin as he placed the Rod away, now looking forward to heading the Rare Hunters council once again and seeking  
the man he loved.

Several hours later when the jet landed, Marik walked through the open door and looked around at the hustle and bustle of the airport before  
looking out towards the long stretch of open desert sands towards the ancient pyramids. It was good to be home, he grinned wide. A perfect place  
to once again reclaim as his own, even if time had changed. He also had a mission now in seeking out the man with the powers to stand at his side  
and one he'd willingly stand at his side with...the man named Akefia. His thoughts were distracted when a man walked up to the plane and  
cleared his throat.

"Sir..your horse" The man called to him as Marik walked down the stairs and onto the platform.

"He looks like a fine animal, but, is he the best you could possibly find?" Marik arched a brow.

The man bowed before him, handing Marik the reins. "Yes sir, he's the finest desert bred stallion we could find"

Marik looked the mouse gray beast over and nodded. "Very well, if he's not, I'll have your head and soul" He glared down at the man before swinging up upon the horses' back, "Be sure to send my things to the tomb as soon as possible."

With that, he turned the stallion and kicked his sides, sending him into the open desert, enjoying the flow of the wind through his hair.

~End Part 1~

© Story by Dragon Bakura

© Co-written by Deviant (friend/role player for Bakura on FB)

© Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi


	2. Chapter 2

Akefia had been walking for hours through the desert sands, but, did not care since he knew he was  
close to what he was looking for, yet, nothing actually looked familiar. It was more of a feeling, a gut  
instinct resurfacing from the past. An old memory of his past life most likely.

Ever since the the night he left Marik to do the things he had to do, Akefia didn't feel the same. He was  
restless and now was wandering aimlessly, yet, something within him, drove him on. Everything  
seemed to be a big haze in his mind, not clearly understanding why he was having strange visions of  
another lifetime, and also recollecting his past. It was confusing to him as he lifted his hand to his head.

Akefia, was his name, yet, he recalled the name "Bakura" being used too. A vision made him stop  
for a moment, one of which he had told the pharaoh that he remembered everything, in a dark alley in  
some strange place. He shook his head and cursed a little, it must have been the demon within him named  
Zorc, that had manipulated his mind, remembering what was important to it. His own life, what had  
happened, that was another matter that was completely ignored by the beast..even though he'd promised with  
power that his people would be laid to rest.

Suddenly, he had a flood of memories fill his mind about battling with cards against others, then finding himself  
back in ancient Egypt and facing the pharaoh once more. However, the moment he was banished again, it all  
became a haze.

He tripped, almost landing on his face, but, recovered quickly. Walking back over to kick at what tripped  
him up and found it to be solid. He dug the sand for a bit and sure enough after all this time, the desert had  
swallowed up his life, his past, his village. He had been walking right over it for the better part of twenty  
minutes and didn't even realize it.

Akefia muttered a curse, summoning upon the powers of the ring and cleared the bulk of the sands away.  
Finally he could touch it and it all came flooding back. That night, the screams, the soldiers, the smoke  
and his mother being slain right before his eyes. His screaming sister cut down like someones' refuge and  
kicked to the ground. The sound of his own cries as a palace guard slashed at him, knocking him back  
and cutting his face only to be halted and called away.

He had hid, terrified, defeated, devastated. Everything had been taken from him in a single night. Unconsciously,  
he wiped at the burning tears streaking his face, the rage rekindled, renewing inside him. What did it matter now?  
They were dead, all of them. His family, the pharaoh, the guards, even himself in many ways. It seemed all so  
pointless now. All he could do was find the accursed items to gather into the stone once more and finally set the  
souls of his people free. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there, only that it was very hot now. He  
knew that he'd have to find water and food, not to mention shelter and soon.

Marik been traveling the desert for a better part of three days, sensing a change in the air, something  
he couldn't quite put his fingers upon, only that he had to return to the old grounds where Kul Elna once  
was. He spurred his horse on, eating a melon as the horse rose over a small dune and then arched awkwardly  
down the other side until it reached the base and galloped along the flat sands again.

He soon finished the melon and tossed away the core before leaning into his mount as it climbed the next rise,  
cresting the top of the dune. He immediately pulled him to a stop as he witnessed the power of the  
millennium ring clearing the desert sands from the village. He blinked several times and tilted his head. He  
hadn't seen this sort of powers in a long time, it almost seemed like a distant memory now.

When he'd left Bakura and returned to Egypt, he was hellbent on finding Akefia again. The sad thing was, he'd now  
been searching the desert for a couple years. Retracing old steps, searching known and unknown parts, talking  
to local nomads of the desert..and nothing. He'd almost given up at this point. That was until 3 days prior, when he  
felt a familiar restlessness within him, sensing something different was about to happen, and then stole away in the  
middle of the night, riding out into the desert and following where his gut told him to go. Now here he was, witnessing  
what seemed to have called to him. He wasn't in too much of a hurry though, having had his dreams crushed a few times.

He looked towards the cleared sands where the village now stood, then noted a silver-haired male walking around  
the cleared passages. He leaned forward upon his horse to see a bit better. Who was this male? Was he the one  
that possessed the Ring's powers, that cleared the sands from here? The questions flooded his mind as he watched  
this person going from ruin to ruin and touching certain stone fixtures. He nudged the stallion down the dune at a  
slow pace so not to be noticed, trying to get closer to see who this person might be that wielded the powers, powers  
that only really belonged to one person, Bakura..or Akefia.

When he was close enough, his heart skipped a beat. Akefia? Was it really him? No, it couldn't be..not after all this  
time and all his dead-end searches. He moved a little closer and noticed that the man seemed to be wavering where  
he stood. No doubt he'd been under the sun for too long and dressed the way he was in modern clothing, he'd  
dehydrate far too quickly.

He was almost upon him when he saw him start to fall and slipped from his horse to capture him in his arms. His face!  
It was him! No matter, he needed shade and liquids straight away. He whistled for his horse to come closer, then pulled  
out a canteen, opening it and quickly pouring a little of the delectable liquid into the mans' lips. Marik looked around and  
noticed a small spot where the stones arched slightly and provided a little shade, then drug Akefia over to the spot, pulling  
off his coat and shoes to assist in the cooling process. His horse had followed him and he reached up, pulling out a small  
rag, soaking it with water and placing it over the man's head before giving him more water to drink. He sat with him for as  
long as it took for Akefia to regain consciousness again, his eyes falling upon the Sennen Ring with questioning eyes.

Akefia had known he was going to pass out, he could recognize it by the way he felt. His head was light, his body heavy  
and cold perspiration had enveloped him like a blanket. He felt the space around him closing in. All at once it was dark.  
The cool water against his lips surprised him, choking him. He coughed a bit, still not very responsive. He couldn't recognize  
what was real and what was his imaginings. He felt like he was drifting, swimming in the sand. When he woke it was getting  
dark and a bit blurry, but, familiar face was above him, caring for him. A cool rag on his head and his feet were brushing  
against the sand. A few blinks later and his vision cleared more, "Marik?" He asked in a dry, husky voice.

Marik glanced at him and tilted his head, then removed the cloth over Akeifa's head and replaced it with a fresh, damp  
cloth before speaking, "Yes, it's me. But, is that really you, Akefia?" He looked away for a moment, having so many questions  
he wanted to ask, but, since Akefia had been weakened, he chose to keep the questions limited for now.

Akefia coughed again, his hand rising to touch the the damp cloth. "It's me, Ishtar," he assured, sticking with the  
old indifferent attitude. "I found my way back here.." He motioned at his ring, "I'm in here so when the ring  
returned to it's chosen wielder, I returned as well."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "You're not making any sense, Akefia. The desert sun must have screwed up your brain.  
If you are in the Ring, then how can you be laying right here in my arms? What are you even talking about?"

Akefia initially ignored Marik's questions. "Why are you even helping me?" he asked, not ungrateful for the assistance  
but suspicious. This was his partner in the past, and one whose hatred for the pharaoh ran as deep as his own. Despite  
his innocent features, he had never seen the blond display mercy; not even to his own brother, Odion, or his sister, Ishizu.

But, that was exactly what he needed though, he needed help. It was time to get some and cease to repeat the  
mistakes of the past over and over. He could not afford to fail again, another suitable host and ring wielder might  
not present itself again for a millennium. He would have to explain himself, come clean and ask for help. Even if  
weakness in himself were something he despised. History was about to repeat its' self once again, summoned up  
by Zorc in an attempt to over-throw things in his dark favor. Akefia was determined not to go through all that hell again.

"It was a fools errand. I came to collect what is mine and set my people to rest, but, I came without food or water.  
Just their cries that only I can hear, drive me on." He grabbed Marik's arm. "But, now I need your help. They, my  
people, /must/ be put to rest. I can never move on until they are free. Only once all the items are united into the stone  
sarcophagus and the doors again opened to the nether world, will Zorc Necrophades leave me and my people be at peace."  
It was a stretch asking Marik for help, still, he had to have help if he was to succeed once and for all. "Will you help me?"  
Akefia asked sternly.

Marik looked down at the hand upon his arm before looking back to Akefia and listening to everything the other  
told him. He wondered just how much he did remember and if gathering the items again would really help or if it  
would only serve to have history repeat its' self yet again. "If I were to agree to assist you, are you certain that history  
wouldn't repeat its' self? Are you certain that Zorc will finally let your people be free from their hell?" He sighed softly.  
He didn't want to agree to anything without having a sense of safety behind it. He wasn't opposed to taking risks  
as he was fearless towards many things, but, toying with the netherworld and Zorc...even he knew the implications that  
could happen once again.

Akefia could see the tomb-keepers' hesitance and well understood why. "I stood all those eons ago in the center of  
the street leading to the pharaohs palace where all the towns before it had been evacuated into. I watched helplessly  
as the demon wore me like a puppet, orchestrating his minions; lesser demons and soul beasts he would not have  
been able to summon without a human host. I witnessed from my own eyes the power he possessed. The devastation  
of the land, the towns, and any living thing in his path. If it were not for the endless black within my own heart I would  
have seen it all sooner. He did give me power, long enough to lead me in deeper and take me over. The people he  
destroyed were not those I sought vengeance against, but, other victims like myself. Homes were leveled, people  
crushed and the pharaoh lived on. Zorc was never satisfied though, no matter how many he killed, or how many souls  
he took into himself. He became the walking effigy of what I loathed the most, the items. He absorbed those people,  
leaving lifeless bodies behind to focus their energies as power. He lied to me, contracted me from my despair with  
promises to help me free them and he must be stopped." Akefia paused. "Once the portal is opened he has to pass,  
that was spoken at the time we were sealed in the ring together. We could not be separated at that time, he had  
infused his soul with mine. With the Ring there at the portal he must leave."

Marik digested all that Akefia told him, a few times arching his brows from being told things he never knew and things  
that were never written among the hieroglyphics in the tombs he had walked among. He could understand what it was  
like to have been "worn as a puppet" since his own inner Yami had did a similar thing with him, or rather his body at one time.

Sighing softly, he moved his hand to flip over the damp cloth as he continued to listen to him, making him pause  
so that he could drink of the sweet water again, wanting to make sure that he stay hydrated. Night time was swiftly  
approaching and he knew that they'd need to get to an oasis so that he could properly set up camp for them. The  
desert was equally as cruel at night as it was during the day, dropping to temperatures sometimes below zero. "So, what  
you're saying is that by re-gathering the items and placing them in the sarcophagus, it'll open the portal once again,  
then during that moment and only that moment, Zorc will leave and unbind himself from your soul. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes. In order to set things right again, the nemesis of all man kind must depart. He must not be allowed to regain  
the items for himself, even if I must die to stop him. I'm no fan of the pharaoh, nor will I ever be. Even if that self  
righteous ass hadn't been responsible or his father aware, they were in charge and responsible for the actions of  
the one who did. Zorc though, is another matter. He will feed on the souls of my people once released from the  
items if he can. He must not be allowed to, he must be destroyed or sent beyond to those who can." Akefia added.

Marik moved to stand, his white tunic flowing around him as he whistled for his horse, then stroked the beasts nose  
before speaking again. "Akefia, we must ride from here to an oasis that's not far away so that I can set up camp for  
the night, lest we both freeze to our deaths.." He turned and faced Akefia again. "Can you stand so that you may ride  
with me?"

Akefia watched as the normally surely teen (as he had known him) had kept himself composed throughout his talking  
and stood. He was certain he would leave then and there and the thief would once again be on his own to find a way. "Can  
you stand so that you may ride with me?" the blond had said at the last. Akefia lay there, surprised and willing himself  
to snap up, but, found the body yet unwilling. "I can and will," He replied, forcing himself to roll to his side and push himself  
up from his hands and knees. With every ounce of his strength, he pushed himself to stand, swaggering where he stood and  
reaching back to lean against a broken pillar. "I am ready."

Marik saw him stagger and sway upon getting to his feet, then moved to assist him to walk over to the horse. Once there,  
he helped him to mount up as his steed snorted, not amused with a stranger upon his back. "Tombraider, easy my pet~"  
Marik purred softly whilst stroking his silken neck and murmuring further words of affections in Egyptian to him, steadying  
him before climbing up behind Akefia and taking up the reins in his skilled hands.

"He's not used to having a stranger ride upon his back. He was born in the desert, wild and free, only having one master  
in myself" Marik explained before kicking the stallions' girth, sending him in the direction of the known oasis. Whilst riding,  
he thought over very carefully as to what Akefia had told him and knew that there would be far greater danger ahead than  
what he was letting on. In all his teachings about gods, he knew that to be rid of a god or demonic god, it wouldn't be that  
easy. Not to mention, Akefia was still bearing a strong resemblance to Bakuras' host, Ryou and that simply wouldn't do  
around here.

"Once you are well rested for the night, we will need to find a way to restore you to your 'proper' body. This body is far  
too frail to endure the harshness of this desert. Its' paleness would also be subject to attraction to others' who despise those  
from outside the desert realm. Many of the people here despise "white" men." He stated matter-of-factually as they rode,  
keeping Akefia close against him. "Also, Akefia..this body of yours is far too weak to face that of a god or demon of Zorcs'  
nature. You're asking to be put to your death." Marik shook his head and looked up, seeing the approaching trees of the  
oasis. Once there, he slipped off the horses' back and offered his hand to help the other down.

Akefia hadn't lied to the boy, well, almost man now. Had it been that long? A lot had changed in all this time, but, Marik  
hadn't changed much though, not physically. There was definitely something different about his nature now, even in the  
absence of the demon. He was harder, self reliant. No longer wading around in the shadow of those who took care of  
him. He could tell Marik was more of a thinker now and agreed silently, being rid of the demon Zorc, would not be easy.  
He doubted any existing desert host body would be found that was acceptable to the Ring. The body he had now, though  
honed, was weakened from the heat. He wished he could have his own body back, he'd have to settle for now. Akefia  
understood what Marik was saying, but, how he supposed this would be accomplished still had him baffled. The Ring would  
help him against Zorc in any form, infused with the energy of his peoples souls. They would never willingly aid the demon  
against him. And just as Marik had stated, the nomadic desert peoples were xenophobic, preferring their own over outsiders.  
Perhaps he could cover his face in a robe, as he had done the many years of his life. With Marik helping him down, he accepted  
gratefully though his face did not reveal it. Standing straight to regain his bearings, he fought off the sensation of his  
equilibrium being off. "I remember where that last battle was within those ruins. My robe and the other items are still in there  
from when the temple collapsed. I'll have to retrieve them in the morning." Akefia then sat heavily, knowing he needed water  
and rest to regain his strength. Marik would probably busy himself with a fire and camp, work he knew well he should be  
helping with if he were able.

Marik unsaddled the horse, dropping his packed items down on the sand before slapping the rump of his steed and  
sending him away. He noted where Akefia sat himself and moved his pack closer, giving him the water canteen before  
going off to locate some timber. He seemed to be gone for a while, but, soon returned with a reasonable armload and  
dropped it not far from where they'd be sitting. First he dug out a fair pit in the sand, then lined it with stones before dropping  
the wood in pieces in place. Using two other sticks, he rubbed them together until he saw a bit of smoke, then lined it with  
dry grass to help it catch. Before long he had a fire going and returned to Akefias' side.

Looking at him as he knelt, he ran a hand across Akefias' forehead. "You're still far too warm to do much, even come  
morning, you'll still be weak though you'll feel strong. We'll stay here for a another day until you're well enough if need be.  
The trees will provide shade, the water will provide replenishment, and food, I will provide." He smirked and moved to his  
pack from and untied the heavy blanket before rolling it out, then helped Akefia to move over to sit upon it. "Be mindful of  
the scorpions, there are many around lately." Marik moved back to the pack and pulled out a good sized melon and cleaved  
it in half with his large dagger, wiping it upon his tunic and placing it back in its' sheath at his side before handing Akefia one  
half. "This will provide a bit of nutrient as well as retain some liquids in your body that you've lost." Marik then sat beside him,  
taking a bite out of the melon and poking at the fire with a green stick.

Yes, Marik was quite self sufficient- Akefia thought to himself as he watched the blond work around the fire. His weather  
worked hands diligently worked the materials, striking up a fire and feeding it carefully as not to suffocate it. By the time Marik  
had crouched down to touch Akefias' forehead, he'd lost track of time, the heat taking his attention away. Marik surprised him,  
his touch seemed concerned; something Akefia had grown apart from long ago. Marik was right of course, Akefias' head was  
still hot. Akefia then took his place on the blanket, well aware of the scorpions who would come out seeking food. Crushing  
them under the flat of his blade would entertainment for the night for him.

Gruffly, Akefia nodded his head, not wanting to admit Marik was right. Akefia thought again on what Marik had said earlier,  
"What did you have in mind for me regaining my body?"

Marik looked over at him and cast a slight smile at his question before leaning back on an elbow, then laughing a bit, Marik  
spoke. "I've lived in this desert for a while now, plundering and killing if necessary to survive. It was what I knew you would  
have wanted and had been proud of in me accomplishing. I have also undertook finding out certain clues in alchemy that  
might just provide the information we need in restoring your body, Akefia" Marik leaned back up and stoked the fire again,  
then finished his portion of the melon before casting away the core. After a few moments, he looked back at Akefia and  
wondered what he might be thinking in hearing that. Marik then stood and went to his pack again and pulled out a large  
parched paper package and placed it upon Akefias' lap, then sat beside Akefia once again. "Akefia, open it. I'm certain you'll  
be pleased at the findings inside." Marik spoke to him in a gentle voice, one he'd used with Akefia a very very long time ago  
when he was a bit younger, in his mid teens.

Mariks' dark sarcastic nature seemed familiar, at least that had not changed. Still there was something more. They had to  
be more than traveling companions, that much was clear. In Akefias' past life he seldom had grown close to anyone, the  
risk was far to great with the guards always on the look out or frightened locals reporting the strange man with white hair  
who must be a curse. When Marik handed over a package, Akefia accepted with some hesitation. Inside were old knives and  
a robe that once belonged to him. Standing, he pulled the robe on more out of nostalgia then anything. It felt as it did, even  
smelled as he had recalled. He realized that he /must/ have taught Marik some of his skills. But everything was still hazy and  
it literally drove him up the wall that he couldn't remember even those simple memories.

Marik watched as Akefia adorned his all to familiar robe with a hint of a smile upon his lips. This gave him a feeling of happiness  
within him like he hadn't felt in years. Marik then froze for a moment, his mind shifting back to when Akefia first left and the heart  
wrenching decisions they both made that one day. Marik motioned for Akefia to once again sit at his side- "Akefia, long ago and  
after I killed my bastard father, I turned to the desert to live. At first, I thought it was a terrible mistake, until a white-haired male  
found me, that was you. I was barely conscious when you took me to an oasis, this very one we are sitting in, and assisted me in  
getting better through your own kindness. You felt compassion for my story and cared for the deep scars upon my back. After time  
passed, you taught me all I know about survival, stealing and killing, using my natural beauty..if you can call it that..to get what I  
want. We also became lovers.." Mariks' voice trail off with saying that, wondering if he'd already said too much, but, for some reason,  
he felt the need to tell Akefia everything. Perhaps this would stir those lost memories, perhaps not..but, it was worth trying, Marik  
had thought to himself. "Then one evening, you packed up and was about to leave through the window of the makeshift home  
and I caught you in one last kiss and I never saw you again until now. I searched the desert when I returned here a couple years  
ago, hoping upon hope to find you and now that I have, I see that something has happened in that you hardly seem to remember  
much. In a way, it saddens me." Marik finished his tale and turned to the fire, stoking it in silence.

So it was I who had found him, Akefia thought to himself, then nearly choked on his own spit, coughing to cover it up when he'd  
heard about them being 'lovers'. Healing Marik, he could see, and fair enough if he wanted to know his secrets with the scars  
upon his back. From the tone of Mariks' words and the drop in his voice, Akefia could tell these were deep memories, and painful.  
There /had/ been some real connection there, but how? Akefia considered himself a cold hearted bastard, yet remained still and  
thoughtful while Marik recanted the tale. He felt a tug upon his heart strings at the departure. That wasn't right, was it? Why would  
or should he care? Akefia grumbled to himself inwardly, fighting to remember. "Wait, did I ever tell you where I was going?" Akefia  
watched Mariks' face, seeking answers, looking for some truth.

"It wasn't my place to question where you chose to go. When you felt the need to go some place, you went, as simple as that."  
Marik lay back on an arm, then cast his eyes away from Akefia. "Once the pharaoh knew that you were gone and possibly out of  
Egypt, he sought me out and I was powerless to do anything. I tasted his wrath once, in his darkest of chambers. Yet, he didn't  
break my will, no matter what he did to me, I told him nothing." Marik sat up and tossed a few more logs on the fire and stoked it.  
There was simply no way that he would tell Akefia that he was raped multiple times and beaten within a fraction of his death by  
that bastard who wanted to know where Akefia went? No. Even if Marik /was/ trying to help Akefia remember what they shared  
long ago, this part of the memories had no place in being told. "However, here I am. Alive and breathing of the fine desert winds.  
He simply couldn't get the answers he sought and eventually left me for dead in the desert."

Akefia couldn't help the wide grin that consumed the better part of his face knowing that Marik withheld telling the pharaoh  
anything, thus proving he'd chosen a worthy partner even back then. He casually leaned back with Marik, just listening to what  
else he had to say. The next confession made Akefias' blood boil, but, also couldn't understand why since he still couldn't believe  
that they were lovers. That bastard had taken Marik into his keeping because of him. It wasn't that he blamed himself, the tomb-keeper  
knew well the risks. It was that in screwing with Marik, the slimy bastard was screwing with Akefia. How dare Atem take what  
Akefia considered his.. in a matter of possessions, yes. Marik was his ally, his partner. Akefia could tell Marik was holding back, there  
was much more. He didn't know of the pharaoh to be perverse in nature, still, something /had/ happened.

Maybe it was the guards, they would bleed for Marik's suffering. Akefia couldn't help but feel the rending of his soul when Marik  
explained how he was abandoned in the desert and left to die. He knew the scenario well, those guards would not have left him  
without some sport first. Usually abusive in their nature, as all animals on top can be, they would see a helpless teen as a toy for  
their amusement. Akefia found himself gritting his teeth at thought of them touching Marik. His hand found it's way to Marik's shoulder,  
offering some small comfort.

Marik felt Akefias' hand upon his shoulder, then he half turned and gazed into his gray eyes trying to see if there was any  
recollection. They were intense and filled with a deep, burning fire. He quickly broke the gaze and looked away, not wanting the  
other to assume that he was seeking anything with such a gaze. For now, his comforting hand was enough after so long without  
seeing him. "Are you hungry or thirsty, Akefia?" Mariks' words slipped out in proper desert custom, for when you are a host to another,  
tradition dictates that you are also to provide for your guests.

Akefias' mind drifted as a faint memory of a small blond boy sitting in front of him on his own horse filled the blank. He blinked a few  
times, as it hurt to press for the memory, then let it go with a shake of his head rather than welcoming the migraine that threatened  
to accompany it. "Hungry?" he thought for a moment realizing he hadn't eaten since two days ago. "Yes, food would be great," he  
readily awaited some of the melon the blond had cut open earlier.

Marik nodded and got up, letting Akefias' hand to slip off his shoulder without so much as showing any emotion and opened his  
saddle bag to pull out a few small wrapped packets. These packets were wrapped in heavy green leaves from a desert tree as he  
placed them almost into the fire and watched as they started smoking. He looked down at Akefia sitting upon the blanket. "These will  
be ready in minutes, they were cooked earlier today" Marik turned back to the packets, flipping them once to ensure they were  
thoroughly cooked before placing one beside Akefia. "Mind, the meat is hot at first, but, will cool quickly." He then moved to sit opposite  
Akefia, opening his pack and taking up the piece of meat, hungrily biting into it and not waiting for the other to eat first.

Akefia reached for the fish, unwrapping it, but, all he could see was more past images suddenly flashing before his eyes. The blond,  
younger and sprawled out on a blanket as his past life's hand reached out to unwrap him. Instead of a golden browned fish's skin,  
he saw the golden bronze of the blonds' flesh before him. His face flushed with color from the moment, seeing his own hand sliding  
down Mariks' lean stomach. Akefia quickly snapped out of it, then locked eyes with Marik. Dammit, wrong place to look...Akefia blinked,  
deciding it better to eat the damned fish and look away for the moment.

Marik saw Akefias' face flush and wondered what he was thinking or seeing as he opened the package of meat. When Akefias'  
eyes locked with his, it caused Marik to blush very slightly before grunting and looking quickly away. Akefias' memories were returning  
to him, Marik could tell. He shook his head and continued to eat, gazing up occasionally at the stars above.

Had Marik turned away, with a flush to his face? Akefia had to wonder if he imagined it. No way. "So, Marik," He began as he picked  
at the fish. He was hungry enough, no doubt, just distracted with the way the camp fire illuminated Mariks' hair to shimmer like real  
gold. He found himself watching it, the bits of it that poked out from under Mariks' hood. "Will you let me see your back tomorrow in  
the light?" He thought a bit and added, " And do you still wear Fort Knox on your person or did the scum of a boy king manage to take  
your family heirlooms?"

Marik stood up and turning to face the other boldly. "You wish to see the "treasures" that I'm adorned with? Or the treasure upon my  
back? Then why wait until morning when you can see for yourself right now." Marik had no care in stripping away what he wore, even  
among others. The first thing he did was remove his hood and allow the soothing desert wind flow through his tresses as though it  
was a river of the finest gold. Moments later, he allowed his robes to fall away from his bodice, letting the fire light dance over his  
bronzed skin and casting ghostly images of their own. Crossing his legs, he sat facing the fire with his back to Akefia. "There, cast your  
eyes upon my years of misery in bearing that bastards' secrets~" The bitterness filled his mouth and poured out in his words.

The material dropped, and there stood the tomb-keeper in all his naked glory. Akefia watched as the blond dropped everything, no  
modesty left him from the suffering at the hands of the pharaoh and his guards. He then tasted copper, realizing he'd bitten his lip  
while thinking about it. Sitting behind the blond, he leaned in closer. The jewels were still adorning his limbs, his arms , legs, and neck.  
Even a set to match around his waist. It was the pair on his long thighs that caught his interest. Akefia tried to avoid looking there,  
nervous he might betray himself. He scooted up behind him, and instead concentrated on the markings. Instinctively, he reached out  
to touch it, tracing them with his hands. Akefia still held a thief's touch, light as a feather, and almost unnoticeable save for the slightest  
tickling sensation. The markings were alive beneath his fingers. Their story a tragic one, but, a lie as well. A debt to a long dead pharaoh  
who kept coming back in different times, and at different universes, but, still he would not stay dead. The flesh beneath Akefias' touch  
was warm, every contour pulsed with the vibrant's of life. His fingers skimmed slowly as he read the words in his mind as with his eyes.  
With a gentle touch, he lifted away the stray stands of blond that fell over them, cascading over the bronzed shoulders. He couldn't help  
but to touch them, massage them, and familiarize himself with his lightly muscled frame. "Dammit" He muttered, realizing it to late and  
pulled back a bit, staring hard at the symbols. On anyone else they may have seemed grotesque, not on Marik, they were the perfect  
tattoo for the exotic features of the blond.

Feeling Akefias' touches upon his skin, sent shivers up and down his spine and the memories of the thief's' touch to flood his mind. It  
was almost like he was there with him, as it was many generations ago. Marik then felt Akefias' warm hands massaging the bronze  
skin upon his shoulders and toying with his gold locks as he did so many times before. He heard him utter the word "Dammit" and felt  
Akefia draw away from him. Perhaps it was for the best. Hesitantly, Marik pulled his tunic back over his shoulders and took up the stick  
and stoked the fire again, speaking in a soft tone. "Did you see what you wanted? Discover anything new from those markings?" Marik  
sighed lightly before moving away from the fire, standing and walking over to a tree to lean against without looking back. Though he  
had toughened up through the years being in the desert and losing all hope of ever seeing Akefia again, the tears still fell freely as his  
gaze looked out over the open sands of the moonlit desert.

Akefia didn't answer as he watched Marik go and lean against the tree away from him. He couldn't tell what Marik was doing, if he  
was thinking, searching the darkened sands, or what. Though, somehow Akefia knew he should respect Mariks' space, even if he  
wanted to approach him. Akefia waited another few moments before he sighed and stood, silently making his way behind Marik. He  
just knew he needed to touch Marik, though if he held a thief's instincts he'd know it was Akefia, but, might still react from force of habit.  
With one hand, Akefia touched Mariks' shoulder again, his digits massaging the same spot as before. Akefia wanted to pull Marik into  
his arms and hold him, but, he knew it was not right to do so.

Marik heard his approach, yet, ignored it. In a normal situation, he would have had him pinned with a dagger to his throat, if not  
dead upon said dagger. Mariks' tears had dried now and didn't care if they left behind the streaks upon his face, to him, they were  
worth shedding, worth the pain and suffering he'd endured over time. Marik didn't give Akefia time to touch him before speaking in a  
soft tone. "The pharaoh had his ways of fooling even the smartest of beings, claiming to be honest and just, yet, was cheating in his  
own way in everything he did. He willed things to happen through his own magics, and things would work in his favor. He claimed many  
people to be evil and unjust, yet, couldn't look past his own faults."

Marik allowed Akefia to touch his shoulder, thus allowing the comfort and memories to freely envelope his mind. He knew Akefias'  
memories were coming back by his actions and reactions, yet, said nothing in encouragement. Emotions and old memories would come  
back in time. "I /must/ go to the catacombs tomorrow and research a few things. You should stay here and await my return. This oasis is  
safe and not visited any longer. I will leave you with sustenance in which to feast should you find you're hungry and the lake will provide  
you plenty of water in which to drink or bathe. The shade from these trees will provide a means to stay out of the sun thus risking further  
heat exhaustion. I will be gone for a few hours, but, will return, Akefia. Mariks' words flowed like a river from from lips, knowing Akefia  
wasn't going to be pleased, but, it was something Marik needed to do for both of them. The old catacombs held stories that just might help  
with their situation and needed to be thoroughly read, especially if Akefia was to regain his old body back hopefully. Surely there'd be  
something written in stone, for the magics of Egypt were older than modern mans' sciences.

Though Marik's voice proved steady, Akefia knew had been crying. He could tell, still, he seemed strong simply for strength sake. Akefia  
snorted in response, "I know well of Atems' hypocritical judgements. It was his priests that sealed my soul in that ring eons ago all to  
cover up the forging of such accursed items and the way they were made." When Marik spoke of having to go tomorrow alone, back into  
the place that served his worst nightmares, Akefia growled a bit. Akefia didn't want him to go alone back there, and knew Marik would  
likely argue with him on this point. "No," Akefia objected firmly, "there is no reason I cannot accompany you or that you should have to  
return there alone. I would be more so out of the shade down there and have supplies with you." His arms automatically went up around  
Marik, holding him from behind. "You should not go there alone, Marik"

Marik felt Akefias' arms go around him and broke down his harshness a little, bringing up a hand and caressing his bronze digits over  
Akefias' flesh. He knew Akefia would protest, Marik expected no less, but, he was also right. There wasn't any reason for Akefia not to  
accompany him to the catacombs, only Marik was being stubborn, wanting to resolve this himself somehow. Sighing softly, he fought back  
tears again, having Akefia so close and yet so distant. He turned to face him, letting his hands slide around his body as his, locking his eyes  
upon Akefias'. Perhaps Akefia was strong enough mentally to take in his emotions by now?

"Alright, you may accompany me to the catacombs. You seem to be strong enough to partake in this small journey and pay no mind to  
the tears that flow from my eyes, they flow freely having you in my arms again. Which is why the need to go to the catacombs is important,  
they might hold the key to a resurrection of your body. I've searched the desert and many tombs, but, haven't found the answers I seek.  
Your village is the last place for me to check, the last of the hidden tombs that may hold the answer. I chose to go alone, not because I  
thought you to be too weak, but, I have trouble containing my emotions from time to time, and feel shame in showing that to anyone. I  
feel less of a man in doing that." Marik looked away, yet remained in his arms. On one hand, he wanted to embrace Akefia in response,  
on the other, he was afraid to do so. Though Marik had little control over his tears, he had full control of his being, having learned to be  
hard and lack the emotion known as "love" openly.

As Akefia held Marik, he touched his hand, maybe Marik needed him as much as he did. As Marik turned around in Akefias' arms, his  
eyes never left Mariks' limpid pools of lilac. Somehow he remembered them being more alive. It was then that Akefia swore a silent  
oath to drain the life from the pharaoh as he had drained the life from Marik's eyes. Listened to his confession, Akefia felt a sympathetic  
stab of pain. "A resurrection, of my former body?" he asked, not sure if that was what Marik had meant. He'd had never known himself  
to be the hugging kind, still for Marik he did. He'd sensed Mariks' hesitance, unsure of whether or not he would break down as he pulled  
him tightly against his chest. "I will do all that you ask once there. You will not be alone, the spirits of my people are always with me. "

Mariks' arms went around his neck, though to Akefia, they'd feel limp and loose in comparison to his tight hold upon Marik. He did want  
the closeness having been alone for a long time and welcomed it. Upon hearing his questions, Marik replied softly, his breath dancing  
across the shell of Akefias' ear. "Yes, a resurrection of your body. It was said somewhere, in ancient hieroglyphics, that the bodies of the  
damned were left to roam the earth, not permitted to enter the afterlife for the crimes of their hearts. In the Hall of Two Truths, Anubis  
weighed the heart of a person against Ma'at, the goddess of truth. If the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it, and  
the person undergoing judgement was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality. Once Ammit swallowed the  
heart, the soul was believed to become restless forever; this was called "to die a second time". Seth, murderer of Osiris, usually ate the  
rest of the body. However, your body was the ashes/sand incarnate during your time of merging with Zorc..therefore Seth couldn't possibly  
have consumed it. That, and you weren't exactly pure since the darkside controlled you." Marik was well read when it came to these  
deities and beliefs as most Egyptians were, and firmly believed that there was a chance, but, without looking or finding the clues hidden  
in the tombs, he was only going on the hope that it was possible.

"Marik," Akefia murmured in response. "I need time to sort this out in my own mind. If what you say is true, then we both need to rest.  
We have a long day ahead of us and I'm still weakened." Akefia pet Mariks' head in comfort. Returning to the tombs would be hard  
enough on the boy and between the memories that were sure to flood his mind and any hostile spirits now inhabiting the place, both  
of them were sure to have their hands full. "Come," Akefia lead him back over to the fire to sit on the blanket.

Akefia was right and sighing heavily, Marik accepted what comfort was offered, then turned, allowing Akefia to lead him back to the  
fire. Marik weakly sat upon the blanket, drained of energy and emotions, then prodded at the smouldering ashes to bring them back  
to life. Throwing a few more logs on the fire, he knew Akefia was sitting near him and could feel his eyes upon his back, yet, he didn't  
turn around. Marik kept his back to Akefia, embarrassed to have shown what he considered weak emotions in front of him. Marik had  
learned a long time ago that emotions were better left hidden most of the time, and once they were shown, others could take advantage  
of that. He felt not only embarrassment, but felt like a fool, having broken one of the rules among thieves. This didn't mean that he  
wouldn't keep his sacred vow to help this man, but from here on, any and all emotional ties would need to be withheld if he could. With  
a firm face, Marik stood and moved further up on the blanket, ignoring Akefia the best he could, and laid upon the ragged blanket. Once  
again, his back was turned as he wrapped his own robe tightly around his body. "We leave at the break of dawn, rest now." Marik  
spoke to Akefia in a firm voice like that of when they'd first met, showing no emotional, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms to  
his chest. Second rule of a thief, always keep your dagger close by and sleep light. Mariks' thumb caressed over the hidden blade within  
his tunic, hoping that the night would also be peaceful from any dangers.

Akefia watched as Marik tried to recover whatever air of self respect the blond thought he might need to maintain his confidence.  
Marik had curled up on the blanket they would share tonight, with body combined body heat being a smart move on in the cold of  
the nights here. Compared to everywhere else the desert still held the most extremes in temperature change. Mariks' lean figure  
now was covered from Akefias' view by the garment he'd been wearing earlier making him feel somehow regretful. He prodded the  
burning embers a while longer, letting Marik compose himself and relax before joining him on the blanket. He then lay down a bit  
away to give Marik space. But, he knew that Marik would probably be cold, as he would be soon enough. One of them would have  
to swallow their pride sooner or later and for once, Akefia thought, it may as well be him. He scooted closer, close enough to butt  
up against Marik and threw his own robe over both of them. At least now they would share the heat between them under the  
covering, Akefia thought to himself as he slid an arm around Marik comfortably. "Just wanted to keep us both warm," He explained  
before Marik freaked out or something. "Marik, I don't think less of you. I think you've become very strong in these last few years,  
maybe even stronger than me." It was a small admission, but, maybe one that could help Marik feel at ease.

Marik felt Akefias' arm go around his waist and him draw closer. He knew it was for warmth and confirmed that when Akefia threw  
the robe over the both of them. Even though Marik had vowed no emotions, he still felt bad for his change of attitude towards him.  
It wasn't Akefias' fault, that he seemed to have a lack of control with his own emotions at times. Hearing Akefias' admission, a  
small smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he responded to him. "I could never be as strong as you, you /are/ the King of  
Thieves. My fault lies in my inability to harness my emotional ties. Roaming this desert alone, I found myself reminiscing of all that  
happened, and tears often marked my cheeks. But, I was alone and no one saw this side of me. You, on the other hand, have rarely  
shown emotions like that, though they are there. That to me, makes you far stronger since you wouldn't be second guessing yourself  
and feeling a constant turmoil within your head and heart. No, Akefia, you /are/ stronger than I~"

Akefia could feel Mariks' body relax again, though he knew he'd have to allow Marik to come to terms with his emotions on his own  
time. "Marik, I don't know how to beat Atem and it eats at me. Failing time and time again. I failed myself, my people, you, and worst  
of all my mind is eroded from my time in the shadow realm. I have emotions too Marik, they interfere in my ability to act as I should  
as well. I also know well the feeling of defeat and the misery of afterwards. If I ever let on that I was that strong, it was a front or a  
lie. Don't you dare think less of yourself, I can't do this without you. You aren't some pawn, you're my partner." Akefia coaxed Marik to  
turn face him, to see the truth of his words in his face.

After a moment or two, Marik turned around to face him, gazing with his lavender eyes into his pale gray ones. The words he spoke  
were true, Marik felt it from deep within himself. Even though some of the things Akefia said he disagreed with, he spoke mostly the  
truth, more than most men ever did. "I don't think less of myself. I only think of myself as weakened by a show of emotions. I was  
once taught to hide them away for it would only serve in giving me false judgement. The thief who taught me knew well that emotions  
were something only for the bedroom and betwixt two people...not when warring or fighting for survival."

Akefia scoffed with a wide smirk. "The thief you knew spoke true. Though sometimes even in public you have to stand for something."  
Akefias' thoughts then turned to the conversation they'd had earlier. There had to be some truth in what Marik had said about him  
attaining his own body back. There had to be some writings on such things especially when Amen Ra himself was said to have come  
back many times over. Much like when the pharaoh revealed his god cards to the stone tablet that took his own spirit back in time,  
these catacombs had writings and special abilities too. It was all starting to make sense to Akefia now. The resting place of the pharaoh  
had helped him to restore his memories...the catacombs in Kul Elna /must/ hold the key for Akefia. It was the resting place of his people  
after all. Akefia then noticed his hand rubbing the soft skin of Mariks' side unconsciously and stopped at once.

Mariks' eyes opened, looking into Akefias' as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He'd felt the motions stop upon his side,  
and secretly he didn't want Akefia to stop, only because it had felt so good. An idea crept into Mariks' mind shortly after, and almost  
expected Akefia to growl and slap his hand away. Waiting only a moment as Akefia didn't say a word, and only stared into Mariks' eyes,  
he slowly brought up his bronze digits, caressing the area where Akefias' scar was, then his hand fell away as he closed his eyes once  
again, holding that single, long forgotten memory in his mind.

As Mariks' hand fell away, Akefia caught it and held it back up to his face, his hand gently resting over Mariks'. "Share the memory?"  
Akefia implored him, in a low voice.

Marik never opened his eyes as Akefia caught his hand and brought it back to his face. His hand was warm and his grip firm, yet, gentle.  
Marik smiled again, pleased that Akefia /wanted/ to remember. "It was the first time we'd met, and you decided to help in tending to the  
open carvings upon my back, that I laid my hand upon your face and asked you if it still hurt..." Mariks' voice trailed off as he tore his hand  
from Akefias' grasp and swiftly sat up, turning away again. He swore under his breath as tears formed at the corners of his eyes, re-living  
the painful flood of old memories. His body shivered at the sudden coldness and rush of emotions combined.

"Marik," Akefia called to him softly, as to not disturb Mariks' moment, but, firm enough to get his attention. He then pulled Marik close  
against him again, not only to share the warmth, but, to still his unease. Akefias' hand lifted of it's own accord to draw back some stray  
sandy strands from his face. He held Marik close, resting his own head against Mariks'. "Marik, I'm not going anywhere. These memories  
you tell me, help me in restoring my own..and I /do/ remember that day, vaguely." Silently, Akefia hoped that affirmation would provide  
Marik some comfort as he knew Mariks' pain all too well. At the pharaoh's hands he'd suffered the absence of his family, friends, and entire  
village. Akefia simply could not idly stand by and watch Marik suffer like this. It had to be true in that both he and Marik at one time /were/  
closer than just friends and partners. He'd had visions of things one should know, intimate things shared only between lovers. But, those  
visions would have wait until clues could be found and his own body restored, if the gods so willed for it. For now, Akefia couldn't bring  
himself to deepen the intimacy between them, so instead he simply held Marik as he drifted off to sleep and let the thoughts of tomorrows  
task flood his mind.

Marik let his own mind drift as well as to what they'd face together in the morning, and prayed to RA that Akefias' memories would be  
unlocked and the truth would come out. Marik withheld himself, allowing for Akefias' closeness, yet, keeping himself reserved as to not  
overstep his boundaries. Slowly, Marik drifted into a deep slumber, in Akefias' arms and let the peaceful memories replace the hurt.

~End Part 2~

© Story by Dragon Bakura  
© Co-written by Malik Ishtal (friend/role player for Akefia on FB)  
© Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi


End file.
